Y untuk Yang
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Kau – dan apa yang kau pikirkan. Yang kau senangi. Yang kau nikmati. Dan yang kau tak sangka. For ABC Villain Challenges. Brian Moser, Dexter Morgan.


Y untuk Yang

Fandom: Dexter

Resume: Kau – dan apa yang kau pikirkan. Yang kau senangi. Yang kau nikmati. Dan yang kau tak sangka.

Disclaimer: Jeff Lindsay.

* * *

Ini _yang _kau sebut permainan.

Permainan, menurut definisimu : sebuah cara yang _baik_ untuk mengenal seseorang lebih jauh lagi. Hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang dilakukan bersama. Sesuatu yang menantang dilakukan bersama. Kata kunci: ajakan, menyenangkan, dan menantang. Tiga kata yang jelas membangkitkan antusiasme dari semua orang.

Dan permainan yang paling menyenangkan, apalagi kalau tidak dilakukan bersama orang yang memiliki hubungan erat dengamu. _Keluarga_.

Kau sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, masalahnya. Ibumu pergi sangat cepat, dan kau tak mengenal ayahmu – lagian apa menyenangkannya bermain-main dengan seorang manusia tua yang sudah tak bisa diajak seru lagi?

_Kecuali_ adikmu tersayang.

Ya. Terdengar menyenangkan. Bermain dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui eksistensi dirinya.

Tenang saja. Kau akan memainkan permainan yang pastinya menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Ini _yang _kau sebut menyenangkan.

Kau sangat menyukainya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi melihat bahwa ada jiwa-jiwa yang berdecit memohon membuatmu .. lebih _berisi_. Ia adalah kehampaan tak berdasar, dan entah mengapa suara itu sanggup mencari jalan untuk mengisinya. Entah apa isinya : lebih baik ataupun lebih buruk, tapi setidaknya ia tak hampa lagi.

Dan kau cukup terkejut –puas!– dengan fakta bahwa adikmu tersayang itu ternyata merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan dengan itu, kau sudah tahu permainan apa yang cocok untuk kalian berdua mainkan.

* * *

Ini _yang _kau sebut kasih sayang.

Kau mengungkap segalanya, iya, segalanya. Segalanya tentang masa lalu sang adik yang mungkin saja sudah tenggelam di kotak Pandora karena sangat menyakitkan.. juga ingatannya yang belum genap betul dimana ia masih kecil saat kalian sempat bersama. Kau bahkan mengungkapkan kenyataan yang membuatnya tak yakin lagi untuk memercayai sang ayah angkat yang –sempat– jadi idolanya: ia memiliki ayah kandung, sang ayah angkat tak memberi tahu meski ia mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Kau juga memberinya pilihan-pilihan di masa sulitnya. Kau menjadi telinga untuk mendengar, kau –dalam topeng Rudy-mu itu– memperhatikannya. Kau menenangkannya, kau memedulikannya. Sempat juga kau beri kesempatan untuknya untuk melanggar 'kode etik' miliknya, yang.. tampaknya tidak digubris. Tampaknya sang adik masih terlalu mengidolakan sang ayah angkat sehingga bahkan ajakan manis darinya pun ditolak tanpa tapi.

Telingamu tak mendengar kata _terima kasih_, tapi ia tak butuh juga. Toh permainan ini masih berjalan. Dan masih ada waktu untuk mendengar kata-kata itu.

* * *

Ini _yang_ kau sebut kesabaran.

Tampaknya sang adik sedikit kehilangan kesabaran dalam memainkan permainan ini. Dan kau, dengan sangat tidak terburu-buru, membiarkan dirimu di balik layar, di balik topeng, tanpa lelah. Membiarkan sang adik menebak-nebak, membiarkan dirimu bersiap-siap untuk babak baru, meski kau juga pastinya ingin mencapai klimaks secepatnya.

Tapi tak seru bukan, jika klimaks dari cerita ini terlalu cepat? Dan pada akhirnya, permainan itu akan terlalu cepat berakhir. Itu bukan rencanamu saat kau merencanakan permainan ini.

Jadi kau biarkan permainan bergulir – tanpa tergesa.

* * *

Ini _yang_ kau sebut klimaks.

Klimaks adalah saat kau membuka semuanya, membongkar –sekali lagi, tanpa tergesa – di depan pemain lainnya. Berbicara sebagai dirimu, Brian Moser, bukan Rudy, kekasih dari Debra Morgan lagi. Dan sialnya, di klimaks ini, selalu saja ada kejutan yang tak menyenangkan.

Bahwa sang adik menolak tawaranmu, yang menyimbolkan persaudaraan mereka, dan malah membaliknya : dari rencanamu membunuh adik angkat adikmu, menjadi _ia_ membunuhmu!

Ah, padahal kau tak pernah merencanakan bagian itu, bukan?

* * *

_Tapi, kau tahu? Tak ada seseorang yang bisa kabur dari masa lalu – dan ia juga tidak bisa kabur darimu.. hanya dengan membunuhmu._

F I N

a/n: Ah, saya baru nyadar Rudy aka Brian ganteng banget pas nonton Dexter/Season 1 tadi XD. *gak penting*

Err, tunggu sebentar, ini jadinya ngomongin Rudy/Brian/Ice Truck Killer, atau hubungannya ama si adik "tercinta"nya itu, sih?*geleng-geleng kepala*. Hoho. Saya soalnya seneng sih sama hubungan mereka yang .. err, aneh? Dan mereka berdua julukannya keren amat, yah. Satunya dikasih julukan "Ice Truck Killer", satunya lagi dikasih julukan "Bay Harbor Butcher". Lol.

Err, daripada anda capek-capek baca author notes saya, silahkan saja membacot di review. I'll listen to you! XD.


End file.
